


Promise Me Something

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This was a request by @mistletoeamidala from the “Starters” post. They picked “Is that blood?” and “please don’t die” and hee is the result. Hope you all like it!





	

“Is that blood?”

 

Cisco froze at the sound of your voice, the top of his suit halfway off as he glanced up at you, the golden skin of his torso shining red near his stomach. He gave you a wobbly smile, gingerly trying to pull his suit back up over the injury, “Uh yeah…it is,” he replied awkwardly, hissing as the material of his suit chafed the open wound, “but it’s fine, I’m fine, I just…got a little scrape is all-hng!” he groaned loudly, curling in on himself as the pain shot through him like lightening.

 

“A scrape?!” you snapped stalking towards him, “Cisco if it were just a scrape you wouldn’t be trying to hide it,” you slapped his hands away from the suit material, grabbing the zipper yourself and pulling down. What you saw once the top part was off made you gasp and pull back. The ‘scrape’ Cisco had lied about, was actually a gash that started near his hip bone and ran inwards over his stomach. It was already sticky from where the blood had begun to dry, but his efforts at taking his suit off had clearly aggravated it, and a new trickle of blood ran down his skin.

 

“I’ll be fine!” he tried to assure you, covering the wound with his hand, “it’s not as bad as it looks, believe me-”

 

“Oh shut up!” you snapped, prying his hand away, “Cisco this is serious! It could be infected by now, why on earth didn’t you go back to the lab so Caitlin could-”

 

“Caitlin’s busy,” he interrupted, “her and Barry are…never-mind, she’s just busy ok?” he hissed again as you lifted his arms to get a better look at it.

 

“Busy?” you snorted, “what could possibly be keeping them so busy that they can’t treat an injured member of their team?” you shook your head grabbing a nearby box of tissues to keep his blood from dripping onto the floor.

 

Cisco smiled down at you, watching you fuss over him was kind of adorable, and despite the pain in his side he really wanted to grab you and kiss you for it. He knew you’d fight him on it though, and he didn’t think his body could take anymore abuse, as gentle as yours would be. Coming to your apartment he would admit was a rather ridiculous idea in hindsight, he knew his injury needed a higher level of examination and treatment than you and a first aid kit could manage, but in the moment he’d just sort of panicked; the creature whatever it was had caught him off guard, and as soon as it pulled its creepy talon claw thing out of him he knew he was in trouble. Barry had given him a wide eyed stare as he sped past, nearly skidding to a halt to check on him. But Cisco was tougher than he seemed sometimes, and he’d waved Barry off before blasting the beastie in question with a vibration so hard it fell right on it’s ass and skid a few feet to where Caitlin was waiting to freeze it’s ugly face off. The creature was unfortunately a bit harder to beat than that, and came rearing up for another attack, and that’s when Barry had sped past him again and ordered him to get out of there, they could take it from that point. Cisco didn’t need to be told twice at that point, his powers working on auto pilot almost as he opened a portal and jumped through, landing rather clumsily in your living room which is where he was now. He hadn’t really thought about how he would explain what happened without revealing Barry and Caitlin’s secret identities to you, hell he hadn’t even thought about whether or not you would be home, he’d just thought of you as safe, and that was what he needed.

 

“Where’s The Flash then, hmn?” You asked him, gently guiding him to your sofa, “was he involved in whatever happened to you?”

 

“You could say that,” Cisco admit, practically whining as he eased down on the couch, “he was there, fighting the thing with me and Frost, he’s actually the one who told me to go once this happened,”

 

“And he couldn’t have sped you back to the lab, or a hospital?” you called to him as you ran to your bathroom, retrieving a towel and the first aid kit you kept in the cabinet.

 

“No he uh…he was pretty busy at the time,” Cisco called back, “I sorta zapped myself here.”

 

You came out of the bathroom with a scowl on your face, but the dopey grin on his made you soften, “So in the midst of what I can only assume was a monsters versus metas battle god knows where, you got hurt and decided to jump into my living room because everyone else you know in the world is busy?”

 

Cisco nodded, “Bingo,” he replied.

 

You rolled your eyes, “And what happens if I can’t help you?” you asked wedging the towel under his injured side, “you’re in pretty bad shape Cisco, not to mention the whole secret identity thing would be down the drain if you zapped yourself into a hospital on your own, so what am I supposed to do if I can’t help you?”

 

Cisco frowned, not because he hadn’t thought about that possibility, but because of the way your eyes started to glimmer with tears, and how they looked everywhere but at his face as you spoke. He felt at once guilty and protective of you, guilty for dropping himself in this condition in your lap so to speak, and protective because he didn’t want you to feel what it was like to lose someone you cared about, and he would fight as hard as he could to make sure that didn’t happen.

 

Your entire relationship, or rather determined non-relationship, with him had happened by accident, on his third patrol out with Barry. You’d been a damsel in distress, or so he thought, cornered in an alleyway by a mugger with a knife. He’d showed up just in time to see the mugger lunge at you, and had blasted him with a vibration, only to have you kick the guy backwards into him, knocking him to the ground. The mugger was out cold and Cisco nearly was too, his head spinning from the impact with the cement, that’s the only reason why when you knealt to ask his name and see if he was alright, he’d given you his real name and asked yours. When he came to his senses he’d run, apologizing and begging you to forget his real name. You had agreed on the condition that he let you buy him coffee to say thank you and things had just gone from there. The both of you actually dated for almost a month before you were kidnapped and held for ransom by some nut job who wanted to kill The Flash. The team had rescued you unharmed, but that didn’t change the fact that being with Cisco had put your life in danger, and Cisco couldn’t live with that. He’d broken up with you the next day, or rather, he’d told you that being in his life would continue to be dangerous no matter what, so it was best that you two didn’t ‘date’ so that you would be safe. That decision lasted a whole three days before he was at your apartment door, tired from sleepless nights missing you, not even bothering to wait to be invited in before he grabbed you and kissed you breathless.

 

He supposed it wasn’t fair to either of you, restricting your relationship to something that wasn’t quite official, but wasn’t just friends; but it kept you safe, and he wouldn’t compromise that for anything, no matter how much he wanted you. He let out a high keening whine of discomfort, every muscle in his body tensing as you sterilized the wound with alcohol, “Fuuuuck!” he cried, his breath coming in gasps as you worked quickly, wiping the dried blood away and taping the gash closed as best you could before taping over it with gauze. He clutched at your shoulder blindly as you worked, not even making a sly remark when you undid his pants, pushing them down an inch or so to get a better angle on the part of his wound that went over his hip.

 

“I’m almost done Cisco, just breathe,” you soothed him as best you could, “just a little more, that’s it, ok there I’m done.” You removed the gloves you’d put on to treat him and took hold of his face, “hey, Cisco look at me, focus on me alright?” you needed him to calm down, he was hyperventilating and you didn’t want him to pass out just in case he didn’t wake up. “Cisco, come on, focus on me,” you tried again, but he kept gasping for air, his grip on your shoulder painfully tight. You were running out of options, but then an idea struck you and you went with it, not bothering to second guess the idea as you leaned down and kissed him.

 

He fought you at first, the sudden cut off of air making him panic, but when he realized what was happening his brain rapidly switched gears, and he kissed you back, hungry and grateful as he pulled you closer. When you broke apart he gasped again, but he was smiling, “Well thank you Nurse, I do believe your medicine has cured me of pain,” he ran his hand down your side softly, resting on your hip as he added, “unfortunately it’s caused swelling somewhere else and I-”

 

“You are out of your mind,” you cut him off firmly, pulling back as he pouted, “I was this close to having to grab my dental floss so that I could give you stitches, and you wanna play naughty nurse?” you stood up, gathering up your first aid kit with a huff.

 

Cisco laughed, “Oh come on! It was cute!” he called as you put everything away, “besides, you kissed me, I thought you were down with the idea.”

 

You crossed your arms over your chest as you returned, “I kissed you to stop you hyperventilating, I was not trying to have sex with the admittedly attractive superhero who could be dying on my sofa as we speak!”

 

“I’m not dying,” Cisco replied, “I’m fine I told you, even better now that you patched me up,” he tried to sit up but failed, the pain too much to handle.

 

“You could have died,” you argued, looking down at your feet, “you really had me worried…” you trailed off, fighting the tears that threatened to fall again.

 

Cisco watched you shift where you stood and sighed, “Y/N…come here,” he beckoned you softly, reaching out to you. You went to him, kneeling beside him with your eyes still averted, but he was having none of that, his hand gently grabbing your chin and forcing you to look at him. “I admit popping into your living room like this was a bad plan,” he said as he caressed your cheek, “and I admit that asking you to be here for me when I forced us both out of a real relationship isn’t fair,”

 

“Cisco you don’t have to apologize for that, I understand-”

 

“No,” he stopped you softly, “I know you understand why I did it, but it doesn’t make it any less unfair to you,” he looked down, his hand sliding downwards to rest against your neck, “I just…you have to understand Y/N…I love you, more than anything and I just…I want to keep you safe but at the same time I can’t bear the thought of living my life without you, so-”

 

You reached forward, placing your fingers against his lips as you smiled, “I love you too Cisco,” you said softly, “and I meant what I said, you don’t have to apologize. I’ll be here for you when you need me, whenever you need me…you just have to promise me something ok?”

 

Cisco nodded, placing feather light kissed against your fingers, “Anything,” he managed to sigh, his eyes drifting closed now, the pain and exhaustion finally getting to him.

 

You moved closer to him, laying your head on his chest so you could hear his heartbeat, strong and steady. You took a breathe as he wrapped his arm around your head, “promise me you won’t die,” you finally said, feeling your own eyes drifting closed under the warmth of his embrace.

 

A small chuckle shook Cisco at your request, but he nodded and kissed your hair, “Ok Y/N, I promise.”


End file.
